


Precursor

by darling_pet



Category: A Discovery of Witches (TV)
Genre: Cravings, Dancing, Desire, F/M, Ficlet, One Shot, Reader-Insert, Romance, Smooth Matthew Clairmont, Steamy, Vampires, Wine, i see room for more ;), maybe continue this one too?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-18
Updated: 2018-11-18
Packaged: 2019-08-25 09:34:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16658642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darling_pet/pseuds/darling_pet
Summary: After the proposed idea of “drinks” with Matthew Clairmont, a few glasses of wine with the vampire leads to dancing, and dancing, well, leads to more passionate pursuits.





	Precursor

 

You were here against your better judgement, but you couldn’t refuse the courteous invitation up to Matthew Clairmont’s rooms. He had proposed the idea of “drinks,” but anyone who knew better, knew that “drinks” was more often than not a precursor to other more  _stimulating_  activities.

And yes, while you do currently have a glass of wine in your hand and swirl it happily, you can’t help but sense the unspoken eagerness in the air that both you and Matthew are giving off.

Without a word, the dark-haired biochemist rises from his seat and makes his way to the record player on the desk by the window. He picks up the needle and lowers it to the vinyl, bringing out a smooth instrumental to fill the room. Matthew comes to stand in front of you where you sit, taking your wine glass and setting it on the table.

“May I have this dance?” he asks smoothly. Your heart thuds in your chest.

“I should warn you, this won’t be pretty,” you tell him.

“Impossible. Now come.”

Matthew guides you to the centre of his living area, having you stand precisely in front of him to begin. He takes your hand in his and places your other on his broad shoulder, before his falls to your waist. Even though Matthew is a vampire, you feel his cold hand practically burn through to your skin just from his touch alone.

The man leads you in the dance around the room slowly at first (and not without positive affirmations at your progress) to get your bearings in the movements.

“You must keep eye contact with your partner, (Y/N),” Matthew reminds you with a hint of amusement in his voice, as your eyes flick up to meet his ancient green ones. It doesn’t take long for the dancing to become effortless with him, feeling the music throughout your entire body and letting it and Matthew lead you. The towering vampire holds your frame closer to his body, and you feel the heat ignite within you all the more. Matthew turns his head and inhales the scent of you, then lets his face sink into the crook of your neck. You feel his lips on your skin and a sudden graze of his teeth…

You let out a breath you didn’t know you had been holding, accompanied by a small sound from the back of your throat.

“I can’t resist you, (Y/N)…” he says, breath hot on your body as he speaks the words you had so wished to hear. Matthew locks his mouth to your skin and sucks momentarily, but stops and repeats this action several times to your neck and shoulder.

“Matthew…”

“What have you done to me?” he wonders rhetorically, seemingly in his own trance. Before he does anything more, Matthew draws you in for a dip, and you feel the strong press of his hand on your back. As he brings you up and sends you into a brief spin, he pulls you into him again - bodies flush and wanting.

That’s when he rests his hands on both of your cheeks and takes your mouth in his, finally allowing the previously growing flame inside you to combust and give in to Matthew’s touch. His desire.

His craving.

You are so far gone, so lost in his divine presence that you are entirely at his mercy.


End file.
